Here She comes
by Happy Ending14
Summary: Jane survived the childbirth and Henry came to know the truth about Anne's innocence after her death and his much desired heir and now he wants her back. What will happen if Henry brought Anne back from future but with her came her so called future family. Can he make amends to her and his past or is she lost forever to him. WARNING-LANGUAGE. Please review. :-)
1. Truth i ignored

19 May,1539

It's been 2 yrs since the birth of Edward, I stopped visiting Jane's bed, her sweetness is too sweet for me to handle and her callous and cold behaviour make me want the fire of my life, Anne but she cheated on me...how can i forget and forgive her...i broke away from Rome...i tore my country apart just to make her totally mine but she was never mine. She slept with five men under my nose. She should have been burnt but because of the love i bore for her i gave her less painfull end but the men i gave them a fate worse than death. They are still locked in the tower dungeons because of that bloody Cromwell but they don't deserve to live after what they did to me. I am going to order their death, they should be shown no mercy.

He was almost going to enter when he heard Edward Seymour. "It's been 3 years since the death of that Harlot, it must have been very difficult to do if she had delivered that boy she was carrying. Well, thank you, your excellency for supporting my sister throughout that ordeal. We should celebrate that bitch's defeat." The other man laughed and said "Don't say thanks to me but to Bereton, he was the one who poisoned that concubine and her bastard boys" Edward gasped and said "what? How can he? he was the King's groom. I thought the child was conceived by her brother that's why the child was deformed and is the reason same for her other miscarriages... oh my god... I thought she was a whore, Chaupys." He laughed again" She was a whore to have slept with King while he was married to Queen Katherine. Bless Cromwell for digging his own grave by making that harlot his enemy"

Henry felt his head was going to burst by all the information. She was innocent. He had condemn an innocent woman and three other men to die by believing her enemies. He wanted her back...her hair, her infamous grin and most importantly her eyes which inspired and encouraged him throughout his life. He is going to kill everyone who forced him to hate his true love. He burst open the door and saw their faces filled with surprise and fear. "your majesty, I..." He cutted whatever Edward was going to say and said to them "Tomorrow Imperial ambassador and you shall bear witness to the innocence of former Queen to all the people of England, your fates will be discussed after that and if you want to keep your head BRING ANNE BACK TO ME".


	2. Magic

Notes- **Anne was killed by decapitation on 19 May 1536, there's no change in that . Jane is sweet and kind woman as she was shown in the series. Henry has started getting bored of his sweet Jane even though she provided him an heir, he wants love now, his true love, Anne.(totally fiction)**

_**Thanks to everyone who read and liked my story.**_

Edward Seymour and Eustace Chapuys felt all their life sucked out by the force called Henry,their king. They both stood rooted to the grounds analyzing the whole situation. Suddenly Edward came with an idea which would save their life but it had its own risk. He know a man called Milton who performed wonderful miracles and he really needed a miracle to save his head. They know their offices and posts will be stripped but if this plan worked they will live.

Henry sent a groom to tell Brandon to come to the Tower and he went to the Tower of London to release all the accused people, happy and angry that he didn't kill anyone other than Anne unjustly and how could he kill her after all they went through to be together. It was Chapuys and Pope's fault, they made him do it, they must have tricked him, why he couldn't see their hatred for+ his Anne, he promised to protect her. If he had listened to her, he would have had 3 healthy sons from Anne. He is going to kill those bastards.

When he came to that hellhole, he asked Master Kingston about the prisoners only to find that George Boleyn and Mark Smeaton have committed suicide before 1 and half year, Brereton died horribly of some disease and Henry Norris is the sole survivor. He told master Kingston to release him. Norris went without a word back. He didn't expected thank you but still it hurted him to know that his subject hate him.

When Brandon came, he explained everything , what he heard and how they tricked him into killing his true love, Anne. Brandon remained silent remembering he was the one who told the rumors about Anne to him.

Henry went with him to the site where the scaffold was built on that fatal day and for the first time in all these years he cried for his lost love, what he did to her. No, for what everybody made him do. He would avenge her death.

**20 May 1539**

**Tower Of London**

"People of England, we are gathered here to share one horrible news. Former Queen Anne was wrongly convicted, she was innocent. I, Eustace Chapuys, did this to make Lady Mary, the legitimate heir to the throne of England and Pope sent a man to poison the martyred Queen and her babies.(cursing her in his mind) His speech was well received until he revealed the truth, the mob became silent for a second then they started cursing him and Pope. Edward continued "there is a way to bring her back". The whole crowd became so silent that he could hear his own heartbeat.

Beside him, Brandon said"It is impossible to bring back a dead, even the witches and magic can't help it". A young man, wearing different kind of clothes came forward and said"Hello people, My name is John Milton. I work in name of God and nothing is impossible for God but I am a man, not God so i can never bring back our beloved Queen Anne Boleyn back, but we can bring her from a time where she is alive and her head is on her neck". He laughed and continued "hocus focus, she may be born after 5 years or 500 years, so she won't remember anything that's happened to her during these years but if she came across something she hold precious than her life, it will help her remember". "Who are you?"Henry asked before he could stop himself. He laughed and said "throughout my life, i was known as mad man playing with God, throughout an era, I am called a poet and throughout the ages, i am known as DOCTOR.

Jane and Mary were sitting near him, both praying silently that the bitch should never come back because if she came it means the doom of catholic -the true religion and their life.

Suddenly, there was white light which engulfed all the place and when the light cleared he was sitting in the throne with Jane on one side and Mary on other and beside him stood Charles Brandon and Cromwell. Before him, he could see his ANNE, in a different clothing but still beautiful and with her sat CARDINAL WOLSEY.


	3. Introduction

**Thanks to everyone who follows, marked it favourite and reviewed it. It really means a lot to me. :-)**

26 October 2014

New York City

Queen's Mansion

(Preparation for Halloween is going on)

**Annabelle's POV**

"Sammy, what do you know about true love? How do you know that you are in love?" I asked knowing i am going to receive a crappy answer. Sam, our closest family friend and father of my ex husband, never had answers for anything and love, his only love is food and wine. Well, He is not to blame, after finding out the woman with whom you have lived for 15 years is a lesbian, any man would be like this. Sammy answered "Kid, love is just a misunderstanding between two fools and when you are in love, your brain stops working, your heart starts calculating and your blood starts singing in your skin. You will feel you can conquer the world but in truth, love's just a waste of time and money". His answer amazed me "W-O-W, dude, Who are you? What did you do to the man whose skin you are wearing? He laughed and said "time teaches everything and love is one of the most complicated thing…."and before he could finish Anastasia, my sister chimed in saying "It's not that complicated" "If you think of a man and he is enough to turn you on, believe me, marry him….don't give crap about love" her husband, Jamie completed what she wanted to say and they passed their know-it-all smile to each other."When's Frankie gonna join us and... why are you asking about love?" Ana(Anastasia) added. "Just trying to stir up a conversation...why else...why...what did you think?" I replied irritably understanding where the conversation is going. "i just thought you found your soulmate.." She continued " actually Mom would be happy even if you have a one night stand...mom is really worried that you are going to die as a virgin"."HEY, i have TWIN SONS...it's impossible for me to die as a virgin and You know what...I'm just gonna go outside and kill myself and will forever haunt you..even after Halloween". " Anne, Rosy, baby...i was kidding" Ana said but it was too late, the damage is done. I don't know what's happening with me, one day i had the most happy life, i was living with my husband & kids and he loved me and then one day, he wanted divorce for no good reason, and disappeared from my life only to appear on Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas and occasionally to spend some "quality time" with "our" sons and as usual I'm gonna blame all my mood swings on these bloody hormones.

Sammy came out to join me, mostly feeling guilty even though it was not his fault that his son divorced me. "Hey kid, I am so sorry..." I cut off him in the middle and said "it's neither your fault, nor his and not mine...there's only one culprit - time. It always wins. You and me are still struck in past. Let it go because he's not gonna come back". There was a still moment "ahhh... kid but ..."and I continued" you know what's the most pathetic thing here, I still love him, after all I have been through, I still think it is all just a very bad nightmare and when I wake up everything will return back to the time when I was not Ms. Queen but Mrs. Dallas" I was almost on the verge of crying. Sam said "Sorry for interrupting your stream of conscience but I came here to tell you that your parents will not make it today, they will reach tomorrow only but you are right, I have no fault in your divorce". Now the dam bursts - all the pain and my parents are celebrating their honeymoon in Paris while I'm enjoying my third year as a divorcée and Sammy became the victim of my angry tears "it's your fault, he's your son, you could have killed him when he was born..." He listened to me making no comment and gave me a comforting hug and for next 15 minutes, I heard myself crying and mumbling unintelligibly. After completing my regular self pity tears, I go back to the normal controlled Anne, who is a successful gynecologist in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. ANNABELLE ROSE QUEEN IS STRONG, i repeat the mantra again and again then only i saw a large number of people wearing weird old type clothes, victorian style probably. I can't believe people would go to this extreme, they changed to view of street. Oh My God... I am hallucinating. My divorce is affecting me after 3 yrs. Nope, it can't be possible. Why the hell, i am seeing a big palace type room. "Sammy, are you seeing the same thing which i am seeing" "If you are asking if i am seeing a big stone decorated hall in candlelight with lot of man wearing jeweled clothes,women wearing skirts and dresses and a large table of food before the man with crown and amazingly everyone is gaping at us, then yes, we are seeing the same scene" Sam replied.

**Please review and beta reader needed..if anybody like to beta read this story, please pm me**. Your help would be really appreciated. Please help.


	4. Encounter

**_Happy New Year_**

Need a **BETA READER. **

**Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed my story. Sorry for taking a long time to upload**

Hampton Court

**Henry's POV**

My thoughts were jumbled, what was my Anne doing with him? Did Anne liked Wolsey? Didn't Anne hated Wolsey for not getting the divorce? most of all, why is Anne hiding behind Wolsey? Beside me Jane has started crying silently and Mary came near Jane and stood beside her silently but showing her support to her. Anne and Wolsey were talking silently. The whole place was holding it's breath, everyone waiting someone else to talk, when Wolsey came forward and said "Sorry folks, are we still in Two doors Lane and what are you guys cause you don't look like anyone dressed up for Halloween?" Thomas Cromwell came forward and replied "We are in Hampton Court, the court of our sovereign lord, our great king Henry VIII." "Isn't Hampton Court in England and Henry VIII, I think he is the father of Queen Mary and Queen Elizabeth" Wolsey enquired. Mary's face changed when she heard it.

Anne asked with raised eyebrows "so, we are not in America celebrating Halloween?" For her question I answered "No, my love". She looked straight into my eyes, her eyes captured my soul, and she mouthed "what" and suddenly she fainted.

"Oh, somebody..." before I could say anything, Brandon caught her before she could fall. " Take her to near by room and please can you send for a doctor, please" Wolsey said desperately. Brandon lifted her and went to a nearby room. Wolsey, I sent for Dr. Butts and followed Cromwell and Wolsey inside the room, Wolsey lit fire with a small device. The room was small but well furnished. "Oh my God, We should let her have some rest." Wolsey said checking her wrist.

After getting out of the room, Wolsey snapped "What is happening here and who are you? How can we be in England, if we were in America, the other part of world?" Wolsey asked irritated. For which I answered "The woman who is sleeping in that room is none other than my former Queen who was killed unjustly because of her enemies but the love I bore for her was so strong..strong enough to bring her back from the time when she was alive. Now everything will go back to the time when she was the most happy". "Are you saying she, I mean we time travelled? Which year is this?" He questioned again. I replied "1539".

**Annabelle's POV**

"Oh God, not again...where the hell am I" I asked myself. I heard Sam talking to someone. This place was giving me eerie feeling. I turned around to meet everybody's unfathomable expressions . My head is aching now. Oh, why do I keep myself hungry and this place is making me feel like I'm in a bad dream , I should sleep , take rest and then wake up to see myself in my house beside my "loving" parents and my sweet 2 yr old sons. God, I miss them and It's not even 5 hr and I want to meet them somehow the dizziness overtook me and when I woke up after I-don't-know-how-many-hour or minutes , I encountered the same Deja Vu , same old faces with the same old expressions and same old eyes staring at me but this time , I could hear the whispering about some Anne and … And saw him, my ex husband and all I wanted to do was run away from him. I jumped off the bed screaming and running like a mad woman when his strong hands clutched my arms , stopping me which made me run into his arms. Those hands , this touch , this warmth , the oh so familiar love but an unknown fear overtook my body and my mouth dried up . My dry mouth try to speak the words like " Who" or "Where" but somehow the words got lost inside my mouth before they can come out , only a feeble voice of "I'm" could be heard. I took a step back and looked or we can say stared at him. His eyes met mine and I felt as if I could see right through him. His godly face , the jest in his vigour and his upto the mark formation of his body made him so different from the rest of the people staring at me . He seems to be so caring about me . His actions were totally contradicting his eyes . His actions made him looks so innocent so compassionate as he signaled one his the lady to help me back to the bed but as his gaze meets rest of his men and then to me , his eyes were full of hatred as if his looks could burn a hole on my body.

"Take rest , we will talk later " said the man standing next to me with a crown on his head smiled at me and walked out of the room with all the other men following him . " What is the man who caught me doing here" , I asked one of the lady besides me who is preparing my pillow for my head to rest. " Madam, he is the Duke of Suffolk, King's confidant" she purred. "My Lady , please take rest" her low and lovely voice made a resonating sound as she said these words then immediately walked out of the room.

Ok, three things are clear to me. First, my life is fucked up. Second, I have totally lost my mind and probably hallucinating. Third,I am lost in a horror movie


	5. Past is in the past

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS MEANS A LOT TO ME. STILL NEED A BETA READER. YOU GUYS ARE MY MUSE. THANKS ASH FOR HELPING WRITE AND ALWAYS MOTIVATING ME.**_

_**People who die with regrets in their heart and soul are the one who gets reincarnated. They won't remember their past actions or emotion or relations but if they come across something or someone they love more than their life, they'll remember their history. **_

**CHARACTER**

** Past Name -****Present Name**

_**Anne Boleyn - Annabelle Rosalinda Queen(nickname-Rose, Anne, Annie)**_

_**Thomas Wolsey - Sam Dallas**_

_**Charles Brandon - Robert Brandon"Bran" Dallas**_

_**1539**_

_**Annabelle's POV**_

I have to get outside of this sickeningly big room. Just when I stood up, the girl with musical voice came next to me and bowed to me and said "My lady, the king wanted you to rest". Ok, it really irritates me when a stranger tells me what to do . Now some king is ordering me what to do. I asked her gritting my teeth" what's your name?" She used that same musical voice " Lady Misseldon". I smiled at her and said "Ok, Lady Misseldon, no King tells me what to do. I am my own boss. Now let me out of this room before I ...I..." I look around for some divine intervention but there was none.

Even though I always need guidance, I never let anyone tell me what I should do. I just stood up to show authority, challenging her. She just bowed left my side. Strange. I just went out to search the man with whom I came.

Just when I went outside, I met a young man who can't look past my breasts. "Hello, have you seen a man who have two eyes, one nose and a very kind smile, he also came with me to this history carnival ". _Well, who said I don't have sense of humor. My jokes are hilarious. "_Madam, I don't understand what you are saying" the man said.

"Dumbo, the first one was a joke and I'm asking about a man named Sam Dallas who came with me, who was standing with those men in jewelled shirts. Oh, oh, I know...where is that Duke of Suffolk and the man with crown."

" Forgive me madam, if you mean the King, then they are in privy meeting. You can't go there."

"Jesus Christ, What's wrong with this place? Why do everyone keep ordering me what to do and what not to? Just answer me do you know the place where they are meeting, if yes then take me there otherwise just get the hell out of my sight?"

"Yes, madam" I nod at him and follow him and after taking many right, left and U turns, we reach a room.

"King and his privy council members are here and the King has ordered your father to come to court and it's said that he will take back his old position".

"My father in court" I said testing the words. _I am 100% sure they are not going to come here leaving Milan Fashion Week which are showcasing my mama's designs_. "Let's see" I concluded.

The guards, standing outside the room, bowed to me and before they could tell me not to enter, I just barged into the room and saw all of their frozen expression... It was a kodak moment and as usual I couldn't control my embarrass laughter. Everyone looked as if they had seen a ghost. Sam was the first one to come out of the surprise.

" Rose, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

" I'm just confused, am I hallucinating or is it real and what the hell is Bran doing here with them." I asked Sam, the only man wearing sane clothes.

Sam took me aside and explained " Rose, sweety, we have... time travelled and it's not a prank by anyone. We have really travelled time and do you see the man with crown, well, he is King Henry. "

"What... how...when...where...what? But time travel is scientifically not possible and why did we time travelled?"

" Somethings are beyond science and we time travelled because you were a Queen loved by her King but unfortunately due to some misunderstanding he beheaded you" Sam continued.

"Okay dude, take a break, I am Queen, not King's Queen but Queen Queen aaand What the fuck, how could a King husband kill me just because of misunderstanding and about time travel...I don't know how to react...I mean I'm ...confused and scared." I answered truthfully.

"Don't worry Anne, everything will be okay. I agree that this is all weird but it's the truth" Sam said with a sigh.

"All I really need is a room to clear my thoughts." I almost ran back to my allotted room and just when I came to the room, I thought _ Bran is not king, I'm not married to him and in the future, I mean my present, he has divorced me. All relations are messed up in both time._

**HENRY'S POV**

Cromwell came with charge sheet, which declared Chapuys of being a traitor and Edward was released as he was not a part of killing Anne, Chapuys is not put to death but Anne will decide his fate.

"She's still the same. Not taking orders, barging into rooms. She's all same yet she's different. Tell me more about her, Wolsey." I asked Wolsey after Anne left the room.

Only Charles, Cromwell were there in the room, they were as curious about her as I was.

" Anne, (took a deep breath) her name is Annabelle Rosalinda Queen, everyone calls her Rose in short. To tell you about her, she is a doctor. Loves making jokes which are never funny, she thinks a lot. She loves her family a lot. She's the youngest daughter so her family has just spoilt her. She's her father's little princess. They are kind of "overprotective" of her." He ended telling about her.

"How are you related to her? Is her name really Queen? " Charles finally asked him the question which has been killing our sanity.

"Her family name is really Queen and I'm her ex father in law "

"Anne is married to your son but she hated you. How?" I asked more to myself.

"I have the answer, it's really simple. LOVE IS BLIND and my name is Sam and kids call me Uncle Sam. Please stop calling me Wolsey, it feels like a name of a dog." Wolsey said with a frown and continued" so, in this time, Is it wrong for a woman to marry woman?"

"Sodomy is not allowed in my country or anywhere else in the world. It's a crime and the punishment is burn to death. Why are you asking such foolish things" I said furious how can he think of sodomy.

"In 21 century, it's common for a man to marry man and woman to marry woman. Are you sure that we are the only one who are teleported" Wolsey asked seriously.

"I am sure...

"You are mistaken, your Majesty because I think we have also time travelled" came a sound from the other end of the room. Before me Charles and Cromwell turned pale when they looked at the intruder.

The sound was familiar but lost in the buzz of the sycophants. I turned to see the man and I must have also turned pale because before me I saw my old friend" THOMAS MORE" and with him was "CATHERINE". Their deaths was the reason I started hating my Anne now to see both of them alive and unscathed felt eerie.

Catherine just blushed, when Brandon bowed to her and she looked really young with no worry lines and her hairs, they were strange. They were brown with red streaks not tudor red but red wine streaks. She simply looked beautiful but her clothes were scandalous. Her legs were visible. She must have forgot to wear her skirt. Thomas cleared his throat, most probably he was trying to get my attention. He smiled kindly at me and came forward and hugged me like an old friend rather than a man who killed him. I never felt weak before but today, I felt like a man without spine.

"I am so sorry. If I regret something I have ever done other than in Anne's case, it's your death. I missed you, your advices, your companionship everything. To see you alive brings me a great joy and relief."I said to More and just hugged him. It all brought back the memories when I was mad about Anne and...Catherine, I turned to look at her. She just looked at me with kind eyes and a lovely smile which made me regret the way I treated her in the end but Anne hated them. How am I going to explain that Catherine and Thomas also time travelled with her, the persons whom she hated or loathed. Well, If she likes Wolsey then maybe there's hope that she will like them also. I have introduce them to court but before that How should I react to Catherine and Does she know who I am and what I did to her?

"Ohh, Don't overthink. It's ok. I forgive you. Time always heals and it's almost 500 years and I don't hold grudges for this long"She just smiled and came forward and just hugged me.

I asked her the question that once ate my sanity "Did Anne poisoned you?"

She just laughed and said "No, I died of Heart Attack that's why my heart turned black not because of poison as many people believe. So, Are you going to tell us what are we doing here?"

"I was led to believe Anne cheated me….

"We know what happened to that poor soul but how and why did we time travel?" Thomas said.

"Wait...how do you remember everyone because Wolsey don't remember anyone" I looked at Wolsey, he also looked curious.

"It's because we both have something here, something we love more than our life. OUR FAMILY" They said together.

Suddenly a man entered and told us about the arrival of Thomas Boleyn.

"It's a great opportunity to welcome our new guest from future to the people also"Cromwell said.

"Actually most of the people have already saw us, so you won't have much problem, I guess"Catherine said

"Well, then Let's go"I said.

" Inform Lady Anne Boleyn about her father's arrival at court"I heard Charles saying to someone.

When we arrived at court, the whole court was already ablaze with gossip. Everyone just bowed to Catherine. I was furious by the way people were treating Catherine but I didn't want to spoil my good mood. Thomas Boleyn also came and bowed to me and everyone standing with me. He looked really old. The ordeal has aged him.

From the other end of the room, Anne came and for a second she just stood there shocked and then slowly a smile adorned her beautiful face and she mouthed the word PAPA and was almost running towards Thomas Boleyn. If she remembers her father then she must remember me too.

WHHHAAAATTTTT?

She was hugging THOMAS MORE and CATHERINE, Her sworn enemy.

**PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Your likes and review means a lot. Still in need of beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tudors nor science & history.**

_**To those who want Anne to remember the past, the story is yet to begin. ;-)**_

**Annabelle's POV(before meeting Catherine and Thomas More)**

TIME TRAVEL….I am breathing the air of 1539 and the air is not polluted because there's no pollution, because there's no car and in these times, people use horses to travel(did I tell you, that I am scared of horses, from childhood, I use to have nightmare where armored horses fall on me or someone I can't see properly in my dreams) oh my god, what kind of sick time is this? They don't have cars but they have monarchy system.

Suddenly a woman came and bowed to me " your Majesty, I knew you were innocent, I'm so sorry for what happened to you, even that Seymour wench's son couldn't stop the king from loving you."The woman from past said.

"Sorry, I don't want to be rude, who are you? I'm also happy to see you alive and everything you just said, whoosh just went over my head."

"Madam, I'm Nan Seville, your principal lady in waiting and this is Madge, your cousin and your Lady in waiting... Oh, you don't remember us." Nan asked.

"Nope, what kind of name is Madge...Mad..ge." It's so funny. Mad..ge.

The lady Madge looked at me incredulously.

"Sorry, I'm not weird, just sometimes I have problem regarding controlling my sense of humor" I told her with wry smile. She still looked at me tentatively but at last she smiled. She had cute dimples.

"My God, you have the most cutest dimple, I have ever seen" I tried to flatter her. She just jumped back and started crying.

"Forgive me, I'm sorry. It's not my fault. I got scared. I did what you said…. Forgive me...it's not my fault." She cried.

" shhh...it's ok, I understand." Being a mother has taught me how to comfort a person but I had no idea what just happened here and why this woman was crying. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder.

Suddenly a man announced THOMAS SEYMOUR. The perv who couldn't look past my breast came and bowed and said "Lady, your father has arrived at court and your old acquaintance are also there. The King wishes your audience" he said with a sly smile and still not able to look past my breasts. PERVE

"Listen dude, you need to stop ogling me and take me to my papa" I said. He have a negative aura around him. I never felt so angst around or towards anyone, he just make me want to kill him.

He took me to the main court room, I guess. All the ladies from my room followed me. The Court was buzzing with lot of talk. When I caught movement near the other end of the room where the "King" was standing ,to my amazement, I saw my parents. My mama and papa bear. _Hmmm...strange. My father really came to court ( he is a lawyer so pun intended) _Sam was also standing with them with his damn beautiful son. When I saw my mom, all I wanted was her arms around me, to feel safe like a child. I just ran into her arms and papa also hugged me as usual. It always feel like home and summer. Everything will be ok. I'm not alone anymore but the voices around me became so loud that I had to turn to see them.

They were all gawking at us. Being the center of attention always scared me. I was never good talking in public.

"Anne, you are hugging her" the King whispered. Each time when the King speaks, my eyes find Bran standing behind or beside him with his incredibly edible face.

"Yeah, she's my mama bear,

I'm her baby dear,

When they are here,

I've nothing to fear."I recited the rhyme my mama taught when I was a toddler. It's funny now but it was my secret mantra I chanted whenever someone bullied me.

King frowned at me and said "She's Catherine Of Aragon"

"What?Catherine….what?"I asked quizzically

Brandon replied " King's first wife "

"NO NO NO NO NO...please say NO NO NO NO NO...my mom is not married to my father...this is ...this is ridiculous." I can never imagine my mother without my father, now she turned out to be the wife of my past husband... Wait what?

"She doesn't need to know that" my mom scolded Brandon.

"Oh my god, If my mom was married to you, then I'm your …." I asked the King.

"This past, present and future relationship sucks and it's totally messed" My mom, Catalina concluded.

My parents are here, that means they also time travelled but why?

"Sweety, we are the reason you were killed in past. I was Thomas More, a chancellor in his court. Our views in religion clashed because of me, of course."my father said fondly with a big 360 degree smile. "I was killed because of our ...let's say disagreement. It's not your fault. Don't feel guilty." My papa continued

I was dumbstruck. I always thought whatever may happen, I'll still have my parents. They are my only consolation. To know that I'm the reason they died, even though in past, was killing me. Everything happening around me started overwhelming me. I was on the verge of crying again, when my mama came and just hugged me. I felt like a loser. Once I was a real Queen and I killed people and my husband killed me. It took all my control not to cry. "So, you guys are here because King wanted his lost love and the reason his love was lost is because of you. I mean, I'm really happy that you are here . I don't remember my past but you remember it, why?" I asked them.

"It's because we both loved something more than our life is here. Oh darling, we love you, that's the reason our past is not affecting us. You are a gift that we cherish each and every second of our life. Our beautiful bundle of joy. I remember our past because the love I once had for Henry and the daughter Henry and I had, Mary and your father remember it because he had a huge crush on Henry" she said and winked.

"No, I never had a crush on him. You are a big fat liar." He said jokingly but unknowingly using the word "fat".

"You called me FAT. How dare you call me fat? You know what, the GREAT MATTER begins. I want divorce" She said with a mock grin.

Just a brief introduction of my family. My mother, Catalina Queen loves everything. She forgets and forgives everything except the "f" word. Not f**k but fat. She is like a big sunshine in everyone's life. She's a fashion designer. She loves partying and hosting parties. My dad is a lawyer earning more than our family can spend. My mom was his high school sweetheart. They were 18, when they had my eldest sister, Anastasia. Later on they added the population of America by creating Max,Frankie, George and me. Well, Frankie, George and I are triplets. Me being the youngest. Ana is an english grad, she is married to my colleague, James and Max is also a psychologist, married to our childhood friend, Monica. As you all understood, I am divorced. Frankie and George are still in the quest of searching true love. George is gay, dating a rockstar but not sure about him. Frankie loves Janice, I'll just spare you the details.

I always thought my family is sitcom never imagined it to be historical drama.

"Very funny, Cathy. You have a great sense of humour. Rosy, why don't you go outside and play. We elders have to talk some serious matter" Sam said excitedly.

An old man standing near the King came forward and interrupted whatever I was gonna say" Anne, don't you remember me. I'm your father. Thomas Boleyn." His tone was cold and detached.

"I'm so sorry but I don't remember you. Even if I remember, my paa will always be Gregory Queen and my mama will be Catalina Queen. It's set on stone and no one can change it" I said with a smirk.

The man got angry and the whole court again started gossiping, I guess the court have nothing else to do other than gossiping.

Before anyone else start another conversation, I said"Ok, Sam. Geez, I hate that big room." I said and turned to go back to my allotted room. Funny thing was the ladies also followed me like puppies.

**HENRY'S POV**

Anne's retreating figure reminded me of our courting period but at that time, she was daughter of Thomas Boleyn not Thomas More and my first wife.

"Let's go to secluded room" I suggested, to go away from the prying eyes and ears. I didn't want to offend Anne's father in case she remembers the past so I also invited Thomas Boleyn. "What are you doing with Catherine, Thomas? She was your Queen, Thomas and you Catherine, Thomas was my friend and you...it's so disgusting."

"I'm married to him. By the way, even if I was in 1539 in reality, I'm a divorcee remember, I've all the rights to remarry again. " she said rudely. She was not the pious Catherine, I remember.

'Harry, she has no objection with whom you're married then why are you making a big issue of such a small matter. Let it go." Thomas smiled.

"Oh my God, it's so cool and weird to know that I was a Cardinal" Wolsey aka Sam said and laughed heartily. "Was I married?" He continued excitedly.

"No, Idiot. You had a mistress and after your death, she married." Thomas said funnily and suddenly he seriously continued " Even we were the reason, you were killed and Brandon and Rose also played a role in your death."

"What? You're telling me that my best friends from my childhood, my son and my daughter in law are the reason for my death. Wow, My life was so interesting. Well, it's better than my wife telling me that she's pregnant and lesbian at the same time" he continued strangely.

"Even though I hate that you killed me. Son, I'm proud of you." Wolsey/Sam said to Brandon.

Brandon's face changed and said "I'm not your son, your eminence."

"Ahhhh….actually, YOU ARE HIS SON in FUTURE" Thomas said in grave tone.

Catherine smiled and said "You guys ponder on this point, I'm gonna go and see my daughter, Mary. If I'm allowed." She looked straight at my eyes. I didn't want to disappoint a dead woman's( according to me) wish.

"You may go, Catherine but before that you have to sign ACT OF SUCCESSION" I said hoping this would make her forget the idea of seeing her daughter but she happily replied "Ok, where should I sign?"She asked and Thomas and Wolsey also enthusiastically said "Even I would like to sign the oath" they said cheerfully.

"Go, with Cromwell. He'll show you where you've to sign. After that you can go anywhere you like." I told them

"Please tell Rose that we love her. Tell her to pick up the suitcases that I left near the common hall. Tell her not to meet us until we tell her. We don't want her to get mixed up in these things" She said and they all followed both Cromwell and Boleyn to sign the oath. I was left with the confused Brandon who was still stuck in the part where he came to know he's the son….

The true sense of the whole relationship came crashing on me "If you are Wolsey's son and Anne is his daughter in law, …."

"I am Anne Boleyn's HUSBAND" CHARLES BRANDON said completing my thought.

_**2014**_

_**Robert Brandon's POV**_

"Where's Annabelle? Our li'l Henry and Chris are missing their momma" Bran asked Jamie, who was making artificial fangs and try to scare my tweenies as my sweet ex wife calls them. They laughed at his fangs and imitating him. What else can two two-year old can do?

"Hey, bro what will scare Rose the most? Dead me or Dead Ana" He asked seriously.

"If you want to make Rose the most happy, Kill yourself" I said funnily thinking of Rose's elated face at his death.

"Dead Ana will be better then" he thought seriously and made a poker face.

"Dead Ana is ready." Ana said happily dressed as a corpse.

"Baby, you are the best dead girl in the whole world" Jamie said and kissed his lady love.

"Guys, Can I tell you something, I am not into necrophilia and stop giving my sons nightmares" I turned to see my juniors only to see they have went to the backyard.

They both laughed and "Go, Branny Go" Ana commented on my pathetic condition.

Rose will kill me if she saw any scrapes or scratches on our kids. I ran along them and just when I lifted both of them, suddenly I felt something like a wave washing over us.

It can't happen. I have reached the place, I fear the most. HENRY'S COURT. The place where I became a monster, I loath, which is haunting me for centuries.

**PAST NAME ** Presesnt Name

**Anne Boleyn **Annabelle Rosalinda"Rose" Queen

**Charles Brandon **Robert Brandon"Bran" Dallas

**Thomas More **Gregory Queen

**Catherine Of Aragon **Catalin Queen

**Cardinal Wolsey **Sam Dallas

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
